A Diamond in the Rough
by Latina shewolf
Summary: I've been called many names: Ice Queen, scum, thief, foreigner, etc. The one name no one has yet to call me is mutant. I have made it my quest to make sure no one finds out that I am not normal, that is my secret. I look like a foreigner but can speak fluent Japanese. Who am I? I just wanted to leave Japan, but can anyone show me that I can maybe have a friend too? HIATUS


**I know I am starting a new fic but I blame the plot bunnies. I rarely see mutant fic so I took matters in my own hands.**

**I don't own the merrian-webster definition, nor Ouran High School**

**I decided to change this fanfic from a crossover to a stand alone. I had earlier planned on making this a crossover fic with my X-Men fic but I thought I would make this a stand alone read instead. So expect nothing but my OC Serenity and the Ouran High School Host Club and other characters only.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Welcome the Foreigner**

* * *

mem·o·ry

_noun_ \ˈmem-rē, ˈme-mə-\

: the power or process of remembering what has been learned

: something that is remembered

: the things learned and kept in the mind

_plural_ **mem·o·ries**

**Full Definition of **_**MEMORY**_

1.

_a_ **:** the power or process of reproducing or recalling what has been learned and retained especially through associative mechanisms

_b_ **:** the store of things learned and retained from an organism's activity or experience as evidenced by modification of structure or behavior or by recall and recognition

Memories, they are a part of our every daily lives. The memories we hold of our past creates a path to our future. Memories hold things that we have learned, whether it may be from school, a mistake or even from home. Many people earliest memories most of the time would be of their families. Whether it may be of a smile, a laugh, the smell of baked goods or family cooking for dinner. But everyone gets to experience those happy moments.

But for some cases, not everyone is blessed with this. There was this one little girl who began stirring in the hospital bed.

Children are gift to be treasured, but in the case for this girl it was how she was found that branded her future with nothing but fear.

The little girl was about 7, with blonde curly like hair reaching to her shoulders that was still matted with dirt. She has fair skin that was dirtied from how she was found. Her eyes fluttered open and piercing blue eyes looked around dazed at the state she was in.

She was in a hospital room, white and sterilized. She was in one of the hospital gowns wrapped in bandages. One wrapped around her head hiding the scar where she was hit. There was some bandages around her feet hiding the brusies and scars she had.

What scared the little girl was the silver handcuff around her right wrist.

She saw on the hospital chair was a dirty spaghetti strap dress that had petal style bottom. It was simple, it was plain and it was rather dirty hiding its true color of the dress it once was.

The little girl spotted a ratted black child backpack that was held by a furious police officer.

What happened next scarred the girl for life.

* * *

She heard the questions the angry officer said before he asked them. He wanted to know how she took the money, where was the rest of the diamonds. How could she have no shame in that.

It didn't matter that they found her in such a sad pitiful state. It didn't matter that she was hit in the head with such force. It didn't matter that she was found buried underneath the abandon buildings rubble with nothing more then a simple dress and barefoot. What mattered was the millions of dollars in cash and diamonds that was on her backpack that she had on.

Answering the questions before it was asked was a mark against her. It made her look guilty and it despite the fact she was a child, she was charged as guilty for the charges.

She was watched with disgust by other people. No one believed that she was being honest, that she could not remember anything. Not even her name or age. She was nothing more then a blank slate.

The officer not only charged her but branded her and her future considering how much of a blank slate the girl was.

The girl had a dog tag that said Serenity. So that was what her name became. But her family name, it became Tōzokuō. Thief.

While her name was not on the media, word spread out that she was a thief. It spreaded like a wildfire consuming trees a forest and anything that came across its path.

The little girl experienced nothing more then terror that month. No one wanted to be around her, no one wanted to be near her. No one wanted to take care of her.

It wasn't until someone came forward. An elderly lady called a tip how her daughter has been posing for a maid looking for work in high end families before robbing them blind.

The police officer was fired for falsifying evidence and the other officers on the force tried to help the little girl, but the damage was done.

She was forever known as the foreigner thief. No family would want a girl under their roof who has a criminal record for stealing. She was nothing more then scum beneath scum on Earth.

The elderly woman stepped in and offered to take the little girl with her. She was the matron of the orphanage.

Bless the old woman she tried, she really tried but once word came out how the little girl has a record well anyone and everyone used it against her.

Older teenagers blamed missing money on the little girl in one foster family.

Other adults would mistreat her.

No one wanted her.

No matter how the little old lady tried to shield the little girl from the cold cruel world it was pointless. The little girl ALWAYS knew thoughts of others.

* * *

The matron was an old woman, she has seen many things in the past. The biggest one is the gifted ones.

There were people who were gifted with certain abilities, certain super hero like talents. Her husband was able to move objects with his mind.

But many people frown upon them. The mutants were nothing more but an abomination to many. Many hide their abilities from authorities, until they can leave the country. Many countries had a ban against mutants, and if you reveal to be one, expect your life to be much harder.

Everyone thought mutants would turn against regular people. That they can get away from other crimes.

The matron's own daughter took off and began to steal from the rich for her own benefit. Her daughter was tired of hiding and believed she had a right to use her gift however she pleased.

The matron frowned as she looked at Tōzokuō Serenity. How cruel was fate taking away a child's memories and giving her the gift to read minds.

* * *

They had to estimate Serenity's age and give her a birthday. The only thing that the hospital was able to guaranteed to find out was her blood type which was a blessing considering that the hospital allowed there reputation to sink once word got out they mistreated a child.

Serenity had a severe shellfish reaction when she was given a meal involving shrimp tempura before checking if she had any allergies.

Serenity came to realize as she walked into the orphanage that she was different. She didn't look like the other Japanese children. Many guessed she would be a foreigner or maybe a halfer which explained how she could speak Japanese so fluently.

Within many years later, it was apparent that Serenity was a child that wasn't welcomed by other children. She was pretty isolated in the orphanage growing up as well as in school. Her only comfort was the old woman who took such care for her as a child. The closest mother figure she could get.

The old woman took Serenity under her wing and taught her many things. The old lady was a ballet teacher once upon a time, so she gladly shared to Serenity the graceful art of dance. Another lesson that Serenity learned was to never reveal to another about her telepathy unless she is absolutely sure. Not everyone is like the old woman. Understanding of mutants. She taught Serenity how to control her wild telepathy, how to tame it.

When the old matron passed on, no one cried harder then Serenity did.

But when the new matron came in, the woman's smiles were strained to Serenity so she did the new matron a favor and isolated herself from the other children. The young children loved Serenity. She was their Ren-chan.

The older ones were wary of her. They pushed her away whenever she was near.

That was how it became for years. Serenity was a lonely child. It wasn't until her last year of high school she managed to get a scholarship to Ouran Academy.

* * *

**Time Skip to aftermath of episode 1.**

I hugged myself as I looked at the violin on display.

Nervous for attending Ouran Academy. No I wasn't nervous. I was terrified. I was going to be sick.

For years the gossip of my "stealing days" evolved as gossip spread as time past. Not many people think much about it now but occasionally some remember me. I am surprised I was accepted to Ouran Academy. The school for the elite.

I had one more year until I could leave Japan. America was more lenient to mutants, Canada too. I only need to keep my head down for one more year and then I can leave.

I craved to talk to another about my gift but who could I talk to? One wrong word and I could be in prison for a crime I didn't commit.

I stood across the street from Ouran Academy clutching my paperwork I received today. The girls wore these poofy yellow dresses while the boys wore black dress pants, white shirts with a tie and baby blue jacket.

I have to look for my nicest clothes when I head back to my attic. I can't even afford the uniform.

"Come on Haru-chan! We can give you a ride home!" I heard a child's voice. I glanced at the sidewalk to see a limo pulling away with an adorable little boy holding a pink bunny frantically waving the window towards the girl with brown hair eyes. Wait, is the girl actually a guy? I studied the one called Haru-chan but she looks too feminine to be a male cross dresser.

"Honey-sempai, Mori-senpai, thanks for the ride." Haruhi calls out.

I saw a good looking guy with dark onyx eyes and black hair looking outside the window giving a nod to her.

The blond guy began waving frantically to Haru-chan and the twins began teasing him that I had to look away at such a friendly scene.

Friends like those guys are friends I have wanted for years. I just wanted to cry at how lucky they are to be friends with one another.

I tried to focus on my breathing but my mind slipped as I fell into a pool of memories.

_There were six guys in total. One of them was this blonde hair guy with violet eyes, who was sitting in a chair. Another one was a black hair guy with black eyes hidden behind glasses and was holding a black notebook in his hand. There were also two more boys with the same auburn color hair and golden brown eyes, making them twins. The last two was an odd yet familiar pair. The shorter of the two, has blond hair with brown eyes and was holding a pink bunny. The other one, who is the tallest of the group and pair, has black hair and onyx black eyes. The odd group was bright and surprisingly sparkly._

Damn it, I slipped into someone's mind.

_Female hands__ had already bumped into the vase and it fell right down to the floor shattering into millions of pieces. _

_**"Awww, that vase was for the school's next auction."**__ One of the red head's voices said._

_**"The bidding was going at 8 million yen."**__ The other twin states._

'Focus, focus, try to pull out gently' I told myself as I rubbed my head.

There was no visual thought, only I heard he echo of the voice of one of the boys.

_**"You know the saying, 'When in Rome do what the Romans do'. So from now on you will pay with your body. As of today you will be the Host Club's dog**__."_

"Host club?" I muttered to myself in surprise.

I know I look more paler then usual but I hope Ouran can be my safe haven until I am of age.

* * *

Tamaki Suoh was known as many things. Many might not see him as someone to notice others.

But it broke his heart to see the commoner blonde girl look so sad as she walked to the bus stop. The last time he saw someone so sad was when he left his mother.

* * *

_**Let me know what you think**_


End file.
